channy  x
by kyah chillin
Summary: sonny and chad have been pretending that they did not like each other when really they are in love with each other. read and review please


sonny with a chance

" chad" said sonny as she walked past chad to her table

" sonny" said chad as he went

and sat on the falls table

sonny sat down at her table with nico grady tawni and zora when she realised that chad was looking at her

" what" said sonny

" nothing" said chad

" good" said sonny

" good" said chad as he pulled a face at sonny

a hour later and sonny was walking past the falls when she could here someone crying behind the supply cubpoard door

" chad" said sonny as she opened the door and saw chad on the floor crying

chad dint answer

" chad whats wrong are your hurt or something" said sonny

" its my ancle i think ive broken it" said chad

" come on ill help you to the nurses room" said sonny

as chad and sonny walked out of the room a bucket of spaghetti was pourn all over sonny

" ha sucker" said chad as he laughed at sonny

" wait aminute your foot isnt broken you was trying to trick me wasnt you" said sonny

" err well durrrggghhh" said chad

" thats cruel you took advantage of me" said sonny

" yeh" said chad as he looked at sonny

sonny ran off crying chad ran after her

" sonny i didnt think youd be upset it was only a joke" said chad as he walked in the room to see sonny layed on tawnis chair crying

" yeh well why would you do that anyway its cruel and its selfish" said sonny as she stood up

" i dint think youd be bothered your not normally bothered are you " said chad

" yeh well its not just about this is it" said sonny

" well what is it then thats doing your head in so much" said chad as he went and sat on the sofa

" my boyfriend broke up with me at the weekend" said sonny

" oh " said chad as he stood up and walked over to sonny

sonny kissed chad chad dint move away he just put his hands around her waist and layed her down on the sofa

" wait" said sonny as she pushed chad of her

" whats wrong" said chad as he stood up

" i didnt mean to kiss you i was just errmmm" said sonny

" sonny i really like you" murmmered chad

" what was that " said sonny

" i really like you ok" said chad

" oh" said sonny

" i guess i should tell you i like you too then" said sonny

" figured after you kissed me" said chad

" so erm you wanna go out with me like on a date or something" said chad

" yeh" said sonny as she smiled at chad

an hour and a half later and sonny walked into the falls

" ok well start from where i say we need to talk ok" said chad to his colleuge chloe

" we need to talk" said sonny as she walked over to chad

" thats my line im ready to fire some ... oh hey sonny" said chad as he turned round and saw sonny stood there

" oh hey sonny" said chad as he put his arm around sonny

" we need to talk" said sonny

" ok every body take five i need to speak to my lady" said chad

" hes joking im not his lady" said sonny as she looked at the falls cast

" so what dya want to talk to me about" said chad as he took sonnys hand and walked over to a table and sat down

" its about our date tonight i dont think we should do it i mean we'd have to lie to our cast and our friends i mean our shows are sworn ememys " said sonny

" sonny it doesnt matter as long as we dont let them find out itll be ok so ill pick you up at about 7 ok" said chad as he stood up

sonny smiled at chad

3 hours later and sonny was getting ready when grady tawni nico and zora questioned her about what she was doing sonny swore she was not going on a date finally they all gave in and decided to go for pizza sonny carried on getting ready and she was ready at half past six but chad didnt arrive until 9 2 hours after the date was supposed to start

there was a knock at the door

" hay whos ready for our date" said chad as he walked in to see sonny asleep on the sofa

" sonny" said chad as he tapped sonny on her shoulder

" hello mum im not snoring just shush" said sonny as she sat up

" oh hey chad" said sonny as she stood up

" wow you look gorgeus" said chad as he looked at sonnys black dress tights and cardigan

" thanks you scrub up well your self" said sonny as she touched chads suit jacket

" so" said chad

" so" said sonny as she stood on her tip toes

" shall we go" said sonny

" ok" said chad as sonny wrapped her arm around chads and they walkked out of the door

when they got to the restaurant sonny and chad sat down at there table ordered and were talking

" so dya think if this date goes well we can go out again some time" said chad as he took sonnys hand

" yes" said sonny

" thank you" said chad as he kissed sonnys hand

the food came chad ordered steak and chips and sonny ordered a greek salad

" this foods really nice chad" said sonny

" i no i come here all the time its my favourite restaurant ever" said chad

" well im very impressed" said sonny

when sonny and chad had finished there meal they had dessert and left they went back to sonnys room on the set

when they went in the room tawni wasnt there they both went and sat on the sofa

" i really enjoyed it tonight and i really like you" said sonny as she picked chads hand up and played with his ring

" me to and you already no i like you" said chad

" hahaha so what do you want to do now" said sonny as she laughed

" shall we make some popcorn and watch a film or something" said chad

" ok" said sonny as she jumped up and ran into the kitchen

" what film you wanna watch then its your choice" said chad as he followed sonny

" that was a bad idea" laughed sonny

" i wanna watch a scary film like paranormal activity" said sonny

" wow you sure you can handle it" said chad

" why you chicken" said sonny

" no" said chad

once sonny and chad had made the popcorn they went and put the film on it was a quarter of the way through when sonny got scared and hid her head in a pillow

" told you youd get scared whimp" said chad

" i aint no wimp" said sonny as she threw the cusion at chad

" oh my god thats horrible" said sonny as she carried on watching the film

" err thats nasty" said chad

there was a loud bang in the kitchen

" chad what was that" said sonny

" i dont no" said chad as he took his arm from the back of sonny

" well im not going to see your the man" said sonny

" that dont me nowt does it" said chad

" yeh" said sonny

chad stood up and walked into the kitchen to find the popcorn pan had fallen of the stove

" oh my god sonny help me" shouted chad

" what chad whats wrong" said sonny as she ran into the kitchen not knowing chad was hid behind the door ready to jump out on her

" raaggghhh" said chad as he jumped out on sonny

" aaaaaaaaahhhhh" screamed sonny

" chad you idiot" said sonny as she looked round and saw chad stood there laughing

" sorry babe told you you was a whimp" said chad still laughing

" sonny what would you do if i kissed you now" said chad

" kiss you back" murmured sonny

" what was that" said chad

" i said i would kiss you back" said sonny

chad lent in and kissed sonny sonny kissed him back chad stood up and they walked into the room and sonny pulled chad ontop of her sonny took chads shirt of and his belt and trousers and you no what happened next. the next morning sonny woke up on the sofa and sat up to find she had slept on the sofa and chad had slept on the floor

" chad" whispered sonny as she scraped her hair back and tied it up

" chad" shouted sonny

" hhhh" said chad as he sat up really fast

" morning" said sonny as she stood up and wrapped the covers round her

" morning" said chad as he rubbed his eyes

" well" said sonny

" well" said sonny

" so" said sonny

" so said chad

" you got any plans today" said sonny

" same old same old you got any plans" said chad as he looked at sonny as she sat back down

" no not much just thinking of new sketches and thats it really" said sonny

" well we should go out tonight again" said chad

" errmm ... i promised tawni i would go out with her to the mall maybe tommorrow that would be better" said sonny

" nah its alright" said chad

sonny stood up and walked over to chad and kissed him chad kissed her back and they ended up on the floor when tawni walked in

" what are you doing" said tawni

sonny and chad quickly jumped apart

" ermmm its not what it looks like" said chad as he stood up and put his top on

" well it looked like you where kissing to me" said tawni

" so what i arent aloud to date someone now or have i got to run it past you first" said chad

" your the enemy" said tawni

" oh well me and sonny can date if we want to" said chad

sonny stood up and looked at tawni chad wrapped his arm around sonnys waist twani gave sonny the evils

" Ttawni im sorry" said sonny as she was cut of by tawni

" save it your just a idiot hes only gunna hurt you" said tawni

sonny walked off into the bedroom and layed on the bed chad didnt come in he thought it would be best if he just left her alone for a few hours a couple of hours later sonny stood up and walked into the main room grabbed her clothes quickly got dressed and walked to the lott

surprisingly tawni had not told the other cast members grady nico and zora

" hay you guys whats going on" said sonny as she saw the ambulance outside mckenzie falls

" chads had a accident" said nico

" oh my god what is he ok" said sonny

" hes been attacked " said tawni

" have you heard anything else" said sonny as tears were welling up in her eyes

" sonny you ok" said nico

" yeh fine" said sonny as she walked away into the falls

" chad are you ok" said sonny as she tried getting past the police men and women

" let me see my boyfriend" said sonny as she carried on trying to get past the police

" scuze me we cant let you threw sorry" said the police woman

" but hes my boyfriend i need to see him" cryed sonny

" well sorry you cant go through" said the police woman as she pushed sonny away from the corden

sonny walked away and went and stood with the rest of the so random crew

" you ok" asked tawni

" why are you so bothered" said sonny

" coz your my friend" said tawni

" oh well im fine" said sonny as another tear trickled down my cheek

" sonny why are you upset i thought you hated chad" said nico

" no i dont hate him hes my boyfriend" said sonny

nico grady and zora gasped

" sonny hes the enemy" said zora

" so im not bothered i like him and im gonna date him if i want to you cant stop me" said sonny

" we can if we lock you in a cupboard" said grady

nico looked at grady with a smirk on his face

" dont be ridiculous i am dating him and you cant stop me" said sonny

" sonny munroe" said the police officer as she walked over to sonny

" yeh" said sonny as she turned to face the officer

" chad wants to see you" said the officer

" ok" said sonny as she walked over to the falls set

" chad" said sonny as she walked over to him he had two black eyes and a broken nose

" sonny" said chad

" who did this to you" said sonny

" i dont no some fan i think" said chad as he grabbed sonnys hand

" why would a fan do this to you" said sonny

" i dont no do i" said chad

" sorry" said sonny

" no its ok" said chad

" well my mum called and i've got to go home" said sonny

" oh well i suppose ill see you tommmorrow" said chad

" yeh" said sonny as she kissed chad goodye

sonny walked off and chad watched her sad that she had to leave so soon sonny got home to find her mum sat watchin mackenzie falls on the sofa

" oh mackenzie dont do it " said connie sonnys mum to the tv

" hi mum" said sonny as she walked into her room

" sonny" said connie as she sensed that something was wrong

" what" said sonny

" whats wrong" said connie

" chad got assaulted" said sonny

" and" said connie

" ive been dating him for the past three months" said sonny as she looked at the floor

" sonny" said connie shocked

" i no but i really like him and i think i might love him" said sonny as she sat on the couch

connie sighed and went into the kitchen sonny stood up went into her room and layed on her bed a couple of hours later and she could hear a tapping noise on her window she stood upp and went to her window to see chad stood there throwing stones

" do you mind" said sonny

" no not really" joked chad

sonny didnt laugh she just chucked the rope ladder down that she used when chad came round to see her chad climbed up and fell into sonnys bedroom sonny went and sat back on her bed as she did so chad stood up and dusted him self on then went over and sat next to sonny on the bed chad went to kiss sonny but she backed off

" whats wrong" asked chad

" nothing" said sonny

" well why wont you let me kiss you then" said chad

sonny stood up and went into her draw and got out a letter she showed it to chad it was a letter telling sonny to stay away from chad

"whos it from" said chad

" i dont know" said sonny as she began to cry

" sonny im sorry" said chad

" its not your fault" said sonny

chad stood up and hugged sonny sonny hugged chad back and a few minutes later she let go and wiped her eyes

the next day sonny drove to the studio she went in and went to the kitchens to ask for some water but there was no one there she went into the store cupboard and when she tried to get out the door was locked someone had left the cooker on and it had grease on it . the cooker set on fire then it spreaded to the rest of the kitchen

" help" sonny shouted

but there was no answer sonny tried not to breathe in the smoke but she just couldnt she started crying then she heard someone walk into the kitchen and call a fire engine she banged on the door until eventually it opened it was chad he grabbed sonnys hand and carried her out of the kitchen when they were out side sonny collapsed she had breathed in too much smoke chad took her to the hospital and she got treated 2 hours later and she was awake

" you ok" said chad

" yeh what happened i cant remeber anything" said sonny

" the kitchen set on fire when you was in the store cupboard and you couldnt get out" said chad

" when can i come home" said sonny

" erm today" said chad

" come on then i wanna get out of here" said sonny

she stood up and got her bags ready then walked out of the room with chad they got into the car and went to chads appartment. They went in and sat on the sofa

" are you sure your ok" asked chad

" im fine stop fussing" said sonny

sonny kissed chad and chad kissed her back sonny pulled chad onto her until she heard a noise at the door in walked chads mum chad was still ontop off sonny when his mum came in she pushed him off and sat up

" oh sorry didnt no you had company" said caroline chads mum

" mum sonny, sonny mum" introduced chad

sonny put her hand out to shake carolines had but caroline didnt

sonny looked at chad who shrugged his shoulders

" chad can i have a word with you in private" said caroline

" oh erm i suppose i better go then" said sonny as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door

" ok ill come to your hoouse later ok" smiled chad

" ok bye and erm bye caroline" said sonny

" yeh bye" said caroline

sonny walked out of the appartment and down the street to the subway she got on the train and 20 minutes later she was at her house she went in her mum wasnt home she sat on the sofa and wrapped the blanket round her and put the television on she flicked through the tv channels and as she was the phone rang

" hello" said sonny as she answered the phone

" sonny is that you" said chad down the phone

" yeh chad whats wrong" said sonny

" nothing just wanted to make sure ma lady was safe" said chad

" awwww how sweet" said sonny

" sorry about my mum earlier i told her not be horrible to you" said chad

" no its fine honestly i dont mind" said sonny

" yeh but i dont want her speaking to you like that" said chad

" ok whatever you say boss" laughed sonny chad laughed down the phone

" are you coming round tonight" asked sonny

" you want me too" said chad

" yeh" said sonny

" ok what time" said chad

" erm ill ring my mum and ask her what time she will be home and then ring you back " said sonny

" ok bye" said chad

" bye" replied sonny she put the phone down and dialled her mums number it rang three times and connie answered

" hello" said connie

" hi erm mum can chad stay tonight" said sonny

" i suppose so" said connie

" thankyou" said sonny with a big grin on her face

" i will proberbly be home at about 11 o clock tonight darling if thats ok with you its not like you'll be alone chad will be there and if you have any problems just call me ok" said connie

" mum its fine ill be ok even if chad wasnt coming round dont worry so much" said sonny

" ok anyway im gonna go coz im off to see aunty mag now bye love"

" bye" said sonny

sonny wrapped the blanket back round her and started flicking thorugh the channels again she out tween weekly on and there was something about her and chad : 

: sonny and chad what is going on between them i am outside sonny munroes appartment now:

sonny ignored it and then ordered some chinese fodd it was 7 pm now and chad still wasnt here she ordered some chinese and sat back on the sofa

:sonny have you got anything to say: said the man on the tv

sonny stood up and walked over to the window

" no i havent got anything to say so go away" said sonny

" never" said the man in a sarcastic voice

she went into the kitchen and heard a knock on the door

" im not doing any interviews" said sonny

" delivery for sonny munroe" said the man to the door

" oh my foods here" smiled sonny

she opened the door and saw chad stood there with a moustach and chinese hat on

" chad" said sonny

" you recognised me" said chad

" obviously its not a very good discuise is it unless your blind and never seen your face before" said sonny

" well i got past the cameras" said chad

" well ill give you that" said sonny as she hugged chad

" come on lets just eat" said sonny as she got the food out of the bag and put it on the plates chad had got from the kitchen when it was plated up they sat downa down and ate it

" my mum said you can stay" said sonny

" good good" said chad

" she'll proberbly be back about 11 12 and she'll text me if she is staying out" said sonny

sonny stood up and grabbed chads hand they went and sat on the sofa sonny layed her head on chads shoulder sonnys phone vibrated and she sat up it was a text from her mum saying she was staying out at her aunty mags for the night

" my mum said she is staying at my aunty mags for the night so will you stay with me please" said sonny

" yeh course" said chad

sonny kissed chad and they stood up and walked into sonnys bedroom sonny layed on the bed and chad climbed ontop of her and you no what happened next

thats it for now please review and i am thinking that i will make sonny pregnant so she has to move back to wisconsin to live with her mum .x


End file.
